


Where the streets have no name

by Laitalee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Short Story, codywan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laitalee/pseuds/Laitalee
Summary: Obi-Wan sings and plays guitar, and has left unwillingly a few recordings of himself behind.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Where the streets have no name

**Author's Note:**

> We all know what a beautiful voice Ewan McGregor has… And that’s my headcanon.
> 
> Obi-wan often sings, in his spare time. He owns the far far away galactic version of a guitar and sings the galactic counterpart of U2 songs, so it’s easy for you all to search and actually listen the man himself singing,since there are some on the tube.
> 
> But I’m a bad person, you know. I can make it more angst.
> 
> English is not my first language, be kind with me...

It was not know outside of his squadron and his closest friends, but Obi-Wan Kenobi had a great singing voice, and could play guitar quite well. Of course, being Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was mostly oblivious of the admiration he got for this. He had a guitar and used to play some songs for the squadrons, some late evenings after hard battles, along with other clones who had learned to play as a coping mechanism against the horrors of war. He sang the first time for the clones once they ended up stranded in a town on a dusty planet very similar to Tatooine, and he sang to Cody and a few clones, who where waiting with him a rescue mission to get out of that labirinth, a melancholic song about a place where streets had no names, and Cody's recording became a sensation on the holonet.

The 212th loved to listent to him singing. So they started recording him, for the holonet and the squadron radio. Not many songs, just a few, and he sang some shanties along with the troopers, his melodic tenor voice clear in the choir, a couple of time. Anakin never did it, he was hopelessly off-key and couldn’t sing to save his life, but Obi-Wan considered singing with the clones a good bonding moment with his soldiers.

Then came that day, and the order 66 was executed. But his squadron, the remaining pieces, never forgot that songs. Some clones still had them in their data pad, and shared them, even without telling to new soldiers that the singer was a jedi, if other people didn’t know the voice of the jedi general.

Darth Vader never discovered this strange part of his master still lingering between the troopers, and Obi-Wan was the only jedi master whose voice was ever recorded and kept by the soldiers, maybe because very few knew it was him.

Cody had almost forgot his general voice, after that day. Until some years after the rise of the Empire, when he discovered a couple of young trooper listening that song, without even knowing who it was.

Just an old soldier singing, right?

Cody did recognize it was Obi-Wan. And a flood of memories went through his mind, clashing against the conditioning of order 66, leaving him wondering how could that man, so warm, gentle, so incredibly caring, how could Kenobi, who he believed to be his friend, became a traitor of the Republic with all the other jedi.

The chip was still in his head, fighting against his memory, his heart. He had migraines for days, and ended in hospital, where he was diagnosed and given a period to recover. He never told the doctor what induced the first headache, and he recognized that every time some good memories of the past showed up, he had another migraine. He tried to find all the files on the holonet but it was useless. They were stored and shared every day, so he endured the pain, even if his worst part was not in his head, was in his heart.


End file.
